


Jõtaider Gaiden: Costly Present

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2021 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Findom, Race Change, TF, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Agatha decides that Mikai's due for a present. Shame she bought one that brings pride with it.
Series: Poll Stories 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103759





	Jõtaider Gaiden: Costly Present

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 1.

“Agatha? You wanted to see me?”

The voice of Mikai Fushimi rang out through the empty classroom, the late-afternoon sun quietly shining in through the window as the young sandy-blonde looked at the chubby twin-tailed girl sitting on one of the tables.

“Exactly. Nobody but you. You know why I wanted to see you, right?” The proud and pompous Agatha Anemone replied, her fist clenched as she got off the table. She wasn’t in one of her better moods it seemed, at least from the way she was acting.

Mikai tapped her chin a couple of times as she looked at her, trying to figure out why she wanted her… Only for steam to rush out of her ears. “Nope!” She admitted gleefully. She really didn’t know.

Agatha glared into the young girl’s eyes, as she thrust her arm forward in an attempt to punch her…

Only for the fist to stop right in front of her, revealing a bag hanging from the fist. Of course, like the peculiar girl that she was, the sandy-blonde didn’t even react to the force of the wind being blown in her face. 

“I wanted to give you this. Think of it as a token of our friendship!” The twin-tailed blonde declared, dropping the bag into her ‘friend’s hands. “And if you don’t, I’m going to throttle you for even thinking you could refuse one of my gifts!” There Agatha’s usual aggression was, as expected.

Mikai giggled a little as she shook the bag around. “Thanks, Agatha! You’re a great friend! You want something in return for this?” She chimed, ignoring the threat to her wellbeing as she peeked into the bag…

This made the thicker girl blush rather quickly. “N-No, of course not! You’re not supposed to give return gifts, you idiot! Especially not to somebody like me!” Agatha shouted as she turned away, huffing. Even after the strange-minded girl fixed the problem that she originally had with her, she had a certain way of getting on the blonde’s nerves…

“Oh! Clothes! I don’t get a lot of those, Mom always says I should cherish the ones I have. Thanks, Agatha!” The sandy-blonde chimed as she pulled the gift out of the bag, opening it fully to reveal one enormous black coat. Not unlike those that you’d see lesser celebrities that think they’re hot shit wearing on TV. “How’d you know I’d need clothes?”

The twintailed blonde brushed her hair back, making bow tails shake from the slight impact. “I know everything that money can buy, Mikai! It’s as simple as that! I definitely didn’t think that your outfit was super lame and you needed something to spiff it up, because I can’t be seen hanging around a lamer like you!” She tried sounding cool, but she just let all of her feelings out instead.

“Ah! Well, you’ve got great insight then, Agatha! I didn’t know money could buy mind reading!” Mikai chimed as she started cuddling that coat, giggling a little. She completely ignored the insults, or the fact that she felt embarrassment being around her. The fact she liked being around her at all was enough for her.

Her stout friend just stared at her, trying to figure out the words she needed to use to properly get through to the sandy idiot, before shaking her head and giving up. There was no way for her to break through a skull that thick. “Try it on. Hurry, we’ve not got much time before they want to close things up, and I don’t want to get in detention again. I still feel the stress the teacher put on my poor bones…”

While Agatha continued to shiver in the back, terrible memories of past trauma resurfacing, her friend was quite busy putting on the big coat. In fact, the coat was so big that it was almost too big. She could only just barely fit her arms through, and it was covering up most of her legs in the process.

And yet, despite the fact it didn’t fit her properly, she didn’t seem discouraged. “How do I look, Agatha? Do I look cool? Do I look real stylish?” The excitable girl giggled, stuffing her hands into her sleeves as she waved those wiggly parts of the coat around…

“You look like you’re trying to play a ghost.” The chubby blonde shot back, before shaking her head again. “Look, just put it on properly. And then let me snap a photo. Even if it doesn’t fit you properly, I still want to get a shot of you being happy in it.”

Mikai quickly nodded as she tugged her hands out of the sleeves, standing as firm and as straight as she could while she faced towards her friend. Though, as she looked at her, there was a strange sense swelling up within the back of her mind…

Something about the sight of Agatha made her mind laugh. Like, take a picture to commemorate the gift? Get real, she should take a picture because she was obviously so much better than her. Yeah…

Unbeknownst to either of the two girls, this wasn’t any ordinary coat. None of the coats that were sold in the store that the chubby blonde went to were. But this one, more than anything else, was far from ordinary. This was a prototype coat that Atlas Corp had thrown away, because the effects of a twisted self image were too strong. If one were to wear it for prolonged periods of time, there was no telling if they’d remain themselves internally…

“You ready? I’m going to take the shot!” The twin-tailed blonde cried out, making sure that everything was properly aligned. The composition of the shot was important, even if her crummy phone camera was going to ruin most of the detail. Still, she didn’t want to waste a perfectly good opportunity like this…

Mikai grinned and nodded. “Make sure to get my good side, ‘kay?” The coat-wearing girl put her arms behind her head, exposing more of her front as the coat was only just zipped up near the bottom, letting her torso go completely naked…

Wait, naked?

Agatha blinked a couple of times as she tried to process what she was seeing. When did that little shit get undressed? Or rather, when did she manage to remove her school uniform, so she wore nothing else except for that huge black coat?

“Hold on just a moment here…” The twin-tailed blonde muttered as she put her phone down, walking straight back to her friend. “Mikai, put your clothes back on.” She commanded, not about to be taken for a fool. This was genuinely supposed to be a commemorative photo, not some sort of extravagant photoshoot. Those were for the future, when she got her dragged into the terrible world of fashion.

Mikai grinned a little as she tugged on the sides of her coat. “Oh yeah? Why should I? Y’know, I don’t think you’ve got enough cash to order me around, chubster.” The sandy-blonde said, her tone getting harsher as her skin seemed to darken with every word that left her lips. She spared no expense either, her eyes firmly locked on that fat girl’s most vulnerable areas. “Unless you wanna order me to help you get dieting, fatty.”

Agatha could feel a blood vessel popping inside her head. Oh, she had to touch the bad buttons. Now she absolutely knew something was wrong. “Listen here you little shit.” The twin-tailed blonde said as she tried to grab the younger girl by the collar of her coat…

Only for the girl to put her hands in her pockets and jump out of the way, a wicked grin on her face. “Oh, I’m not gonna listen to a bitch without any cash. In fact, you know what I’m gonna do?” The sandy-blonde, whose skin tone was now a deep brown to go with the black coat she wore, licked her lips in such a predatory manner…

The twin-tailed blonde blinked a couple of times as her anger started vanishing, thanks to the fat brown ass pointing straight towards her. “W-What?” She muttered, unaware of the drool slowly running down her chin…

Just as she seemed incapacitated by the sight of one beautiful set of brown buns, those very same will-breaking buns smashed straight into her face, slamming her into the ground with the sandy-blonde ending up on top.

“That’s more like it.” Mikai grinned as she started grinding that ass up and down on that high and mighty face. “You’re exactly where you belong. Underneath the ass of one of your betters. Y’dig?” The racially changed girl laughed, feeling power coursing through her. Her very ego being changed by the coat that she wore…

Agatha wanted to push her off. She had all the strength to do so, her maids could attest to that. And yet, something about the ass in front of her was too much for her. Was it the smell? Was it the shape and the softness? Or was it because it belonged to that bitch of a girl?

She couldn’t tell. All that she knew was that it was utterly engrossing. She wanted to squeeze her fingers into it, she wanted to utterly destroy it. She wanted to completely molest. She wanted to make it hers and hers alone.

The twin-tailed blonde started pushing her hands up towards the buns that pinned her to the ground, only to let out a yelp of pain as she found a pair of sharp black heels smacking them into the ground. Heels that neatly decorated the feet belonging to the brown bitch on top of her.

“Ah ah, you can’t do that shit. You gotta pay up before I let you touch the goods ever again, girl.” Mercy wasn’t a word in Mikai’s vocabulary any longer. And neither was generosity. You had to pay up, or you got bullied…

She shouldn’t be considering it. She should just be getting her off. But something about the way that the girl said it, combined with the pull that fat ass had on her mind… She couldn’t resist.

“H-How much… How much before I get to play with it..?” Agatha muttered, her eyes swirling, every corner of them filling up with more of that wide posterior’s reflection. She wanted it. She needed it. Even if it could consume her, she’d still crave it.

Mikai tapped her chin, humming as she ground that wonderful set of buns up against the face serving as her cushion. Before grinning wildly as she lifted herself off it, slapping both buns as she gave her answer.

“Everything you own, gurl. Then you’ll get to touch ‘em for a minute. After that, I might just have you makin’ cash for me, just so you can pay me back.” She chimed, laying out the absolutely absurd terms right then and there…

Agatha should just run. The powerful posterior was off her face. The exit was right there. She could call the teachers. She could call Watanabe. She could even call Himitsu and the other disciplinary committee members, they’d be able to solve a dispute like this. They always did. And yet…

Just as she turned towards the exit, she felt a tinge of regret within her heart.

“...E-Everything..?” She muttered, slowly turning her head over her shoulder to try and get one last glimpse of that ass…

Only to see Mikai eagerly spreading them with both of her hands, beckoning her to come closer. “Everything. You got it, gurl?” The sandy-blonde brown-skinned bitch clad in nothing but a coat and a pair of dominant heels, laid out the terms once more…

Just a few seconds later, and the older girl’s wallet was in the younger girl’s hands… while the older girl had forced her way in between those massive mounds, going to town on the donut squeezed between them.

The coat-wearing girl giggled, slipping the wallet into her pocket as she stared out the window while getting her ass ate. Dominatin’ a girl like that, making her submit everything to her, was easy as hell…

Now, how many more could she drain dry..?


End file.
